


Una noche más

by Taiki Mizuno (sam_bluesky)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Atomic, Crack, Gen, Nightmares, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_bluesky/pseuds/Taiki%20Mizuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo últimamente no puede dormir bien. No sabe porqué, sólo sabe que tiene horribles pesadillas que no puede recordar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una noche más

   No estaba seguro de si era cosa suya o realmente el entrenamiento estaba siendo más duro de lo habitual. El número de vueltas era el de siempre, eso tenía que admitirlo, así que esa no era la causa. Tampoco es que Débora lo hubiera aceptado como excusa. Y ahí estaba, corriendo alrededor de la pista de combate del Gimnasio Endrino, pese a que hoy casi no podía ni con su alma.

   Stefan lo adelantó, mirándole con sorna. Con un gruñido, Leo aceleró la marcha. No iba a renunciar a terminar el primero con dos vueltas de ventaja respecto a sus compañeros.

   

   

   

—¡Charizard, usa tu Furia Dragón!

   La criatura alada abrió sus fauces y una llamarada azul avanzó por el aire hasta impactar contra su rival. El entrenador celebró el impacto del ataque, mientras que su oponente no parecía impresionada. Tan pronto como las llamas se extinguieron, la momentánea felicidad del entrenador llegó a su fin. El golpe prácticamente no había tenido efecto sobre su oponente, y el dragón azul clavó su mirada en Charizard.

—Dragonair, Rayo Hielo.

   Dragonair lanzó un certero ataque, golpeando a Charizard de lleno y congelando sus alas. El pokémon rojo, desgastado por el impacto y sin poder mantenerse a flote con las alas cubiertas de hielo, cayó al suelo, resultando debilitado.

   El árbitro levantó una bandera verde y la inclinó a favor de Débora.

—¡Charizard no puede seguir combatiendo. Dragonair gana el combate!

   Los estudiantes, sentados a un lado del terreno de combate, prorrumpieron en aplausos ante la victoria de la Líder de Gimnasio. El estudiante derrotado recogió a su pokémon, le susurró palabras de ánimo y agradecimiento y se dirigió a las gradas, donde el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban comentando el combate.

—¡Ha estado tan cerca! —Jackson miró a Leo y Dalia, con los ojos tan radiantes de emoción como si fuera él quien acababa de luchar—. Un par de golpes más y seguro que hubiera ganado a Dragonair.

—Ni de coña —Dalia descartó las palabras de su amigo con un gesto—. El Dragonair de Débora podría recibir ataques de cualquier Charizard durante todo el día sin siquiera preocuparse por sufrir daños.

—Ahora te has pasado.

—No más que tú.

   Ambos se volvieron hacia Leo, atrapado en el asiento de en medio, cada uno esperando que se pusiera de su lado. Sin embargo, Leo parecía estar más allá de sus disputas. Jackson pasó la mano varias veces a escasos centímetros de su cara sin obtener respuesta. Extrañado, le sacudió el hombro. La cabeza de Leo cayó a un lado, dejando a la vista sus ojos cerrados y su boca bien abierta.

   Jackson soltó a Leo tan de repente que su cabeza se volcó hacia adelante. Dalia lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, se arremangó y apuntó.

—¡Au! —Leo se frotó la dolorida nuca, mirando a la muchacha con una mezcla de sorpresa y resentimiento, pero al menos estaba despierto—. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso?

—Volvías a estar ausente —Dalia se encogió de hombros, dando a entender que ésa era razón suficiente—. Y por ausente me refiero a en el mundo de los sueños.

—¿Qué te pasa últimamente, Leo?

   Ahora fue el joven entrenador quien se encogió de hombros. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema. En realidad, no tenía ganas de muchas cosas. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo notable para acudir a las clases de combate del Gimnasio Endrino después de comer.

—Estoy algo cansado, eso es todo —admitió, al fin.

   Sus amigos esperaron unos segundos a que él se explicase algo más. Cuando vieron que no iba a seguir adelante, Jackson intentó preguntarle algo más, pero fue interrumpido por Débora.

—Clase, aún tenemos tiempo para un último combate —las gradas quedaron en completo silencio, todos los estudiantes expectantes, esperando ser elegidos para un combate de entrenamiento con la prestigiosa Líder Dragón.

   Débora paseó la mirada por sus alumnos lentamente, notando su dicotómica ansiedad: querían combatir y demostrar lo que valían, pero también tenían miedo a combatir y ser derrotados. Hacerles ver que una derrota no tiene porqué significar haber perdido, que es posible aprender algo de cada enfrentamiento independientemente del resultado, era uno de los objetivos que tenía durante sus clases. Y era algo que unos aprendían más fácilmente que otros.

—Leo.

   Débora dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el terreno de combate, dejando atrás a las gradas que de nuevo retomaron sus conversaciones. Esta vez giraban alrededor de posibles resultados: ¿cuánto aguantaría Leo en un combate contra Débora? ¿Cuántos días pasaría el pokémon que empleara el chico en el Centro Pokémon? Los no-tan-susurros deberían haber llegado a Leo a estas alturas, y si Jackson y Dalia conocían bien a su amigo, su reacción sería digna de ver. Sin embargo, Leo parecía estar a punto de volver a quedarse dormido.

   Para ahorrarle una segunda colleja a su amigo, esta vez más sonora y dolorosa, Jackson propinó un codazo a Leo.

—Te toca combatir. ¡Suerte! —Jackson enfatizó sus palabras con el universal gesto de ambos pulgares para arriba.

   Leo asintió quedamente y, con más desgana de la que nadie le suponía capaz de tener ante a la idea de luchar contra su maestra, descendió las escaleras y caminó hasta el terreno de combate.

—¿Está...? ¿Está arrastrando los pies? —Dalia lo miraba estupefacta.   

   

  

  

   Las puertas del Centro Pokémon Endrino se abrieron para dar paso a Leo y Dalia. Ambos sostenían varios cinturones con pokéballs en las manos.

—Bienvenidos —la Enfermera Joy del Centro y su Chansey les recibieron con una sonrisa—. ¿Os ha tocado hoy a vosotros traer los pokémon del Gimnasio?

—Aquí el lumbreras ha perdido el último combate del día —Dalia hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza en dirección a Leo—, y ya conoces las absurdas costumbres de los Gimnasios. Nos ha tocado pringar.

—Jajaja —Joy tendió una bandeja a la pareja mientras reía con ganas la gracia de la chica, y los dos entrenadores depositaron los cintos en ella—. Ah, pero es una buena razón para esforzarse, ¿verdad? Si no pierdes, no tienes que encargarte de traernos a los pokémon y luego llevarlos de vuelta al Gimnasio. Lo que me recuerda que hace tiempo que no veo a Débora por aquí...

—¡Chansey! —Joy dejó que su Chansey se llevara la bandeja al interior de la consulta.

—Quizás mañana será diferente, ¿verdad? —Joy les guiñó un ojo mientras pasaba por detrás del mostrador para recoger unos historiales—. Dadme un par de minutos y os digo cuándo podéis pasar a buscarlos.

—Gracias, Enfermera Joy.

   Joy se despidió con una sonrisa de los dos entrenadores y desapareció tras la misma puerta que instantes antes había cruzado Chansey. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Dalia se volvió a Leo con los ojos entrecerrados. Chasqueó los dedos delante de él, y justo cuando creyó que tendría que volver a recurrir a la estimulación nucal, Leo pareció volver de dondequiera que estuviera.

—¿Se puede saber qué leches te pasa? No le has dicho nada a Joy. Tú llegas aquí, le endiñas los pokémon y ni tan siquiera le das las gracias —no calmó a Dalia que la única respuesta que le diera el muchacho fuera un desganado encogimiento de hombros.

   Antes de que Dalia volviera a la carga, la puerta de la consulta se abrió y Joy salió de ella. A través de la apertura se veía a Chansey vendando con mimo las alas de Charizard. La enfermera, aún sonriente, se acercó a la pareja mientras terminaba de anotar algo.

—Voy a tener que quedarme a Charizard en observación esta noche, pero el resto estarán listos dentro de una hora. Si queréis, podéis quedaros a cenar en el Centro. Hoy la cafetería tiene un menú estupendo.

—Y cuándo no lo tiene, ¿verdad? —Dalia y Joy rieron, Leo parecía haber vuelto a desaparecer en el interior de su cabeza—. Me parece una idea estupenda, Joy. Nos vemos en una hora.

—Hasta entonces —Joy les dijo adiós con la mano antes de volver a su consulta. Desde el interior les llegaba a los dos entrenadores una dulce melodía, amortiguada por las paredes que los separaban del pokémon que la cantaba. Dalia supuso que Chansey intentaba relajar mediante su canto al pokémon dragón que estaba tratando.

   De nuevo solos, Dalia se volvió hacia Leo, puso los ojos en blanco al ver que intentaba ocultar un bostezo sin mucho éxito, y lo empujó en dirección a la cafetería.

  
  


   Dalia entró en la cafetería por delante de Leo. Se acercó a una de las mesas vacías cerca de las ventanas, llamó la atención de camarero y se sentó. El chico siguió su ejemplo, quedando en frente de su amiga.

   Una vez el camarero les trajo el menú y tomó nota de sus bebidas, Leo volvió su atención hacia los platos del día, paseando la mirada por ellos con ínfimo interés.

—Vamos, desembucha. A tí te pasa algo —Dalia había dejado a un lado la hoja plastificada del menú y se cruzó de brazos.

   El entrenador suspiró. Sencillamente estaba demasiado cansado. Y eso es lo que le dijo.

—Estoy muy cansado —Dalia arqueó una ceja como respuesta—. Últimamente... —Leo se removió inquieto, dudando de si debía seguir adelante—. Últimamente no puedo dormir bien por las noches.

   La muchacha asintió, indicándole con su silencio que continuara.

—Cada madrugada me despierto con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo que había sido testigo de algo horripilante. No descanso nada. Es... Es como si cada noche tuviera una pesadilla de la que no puedo despertar —terminó en un susurro.

   Dalia estalló en carcajadas. Agudas, escandalosas y prácticamente dementes carcajadas que llenaron la cafetería por completo, acallando todas las conversaciones que el resto de comensales estaban teniendo durante su cena. Varias personas volvieron la vista hacia la mesa de donde provenía el estruendo, curiosos por saber qué era lo que le pasaba a la chica, pero Dalia no parecía notarlo.

—¿Me estás diciendo —Dalia recobró suficiente control sobre sí misma para dejar de reír a mandíbula batiente y hablar— que el gran Leo, el mejor alumno de este año en el Gimnasio Endrino y el ojito derecho de Débora, está demasiado cansado porque sueña cosas feas?

   La cara de Leo se encendió como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor en su interior.

—No me sorprende que no lo entiendas.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso por qué, si puede saberse?

—Creo que las pesadillas que tengo no son normales —Leo se inclinó hacia Dalia y le hizo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo. Cuando ambos estuvieron más juntos, bajó la voz a un tono más discreto, dando a entender que lo que estaba contando era un secreto que no debía salir de esa mesa—. Tengo la impresión de estar siendo víctima de un asalto pokémon.

—¿De un... asalto pokémon? —Las carcajadas de Dalia volvieron a sacudir la cafetería—. Leo, ¿te estás escuchando? ¡Jajaja! ¡¡Un asalto pokémon!!

   Leo le lanzó una mirada que destilaba odio.

—Oooh, lo siento, lo siento. Que lo estás diciendo en serio —sin poder evitar que se le escapara alguna risita entre palabra y palabra, volvió a inclinarse y bajó el tono de voz para igualar el de su amigo—. ¿Y tienes alguna idea de qué pokémon está detrás de este asalto?

—Eso aún no lo sé. ¿Un Gengar? ¿Quizá un Sneasel? Hay unos cuantos en la Ruta Helada, y eso está aquí al lado.

   Dalia parecía estar a punto de perder el control de nuevo, pero logró dominarse y no empezar a reír. A duras penas, pero lo logró.

—Quizá lo has enfocado mal. Quizá se trate de un pokémon oscuro y desconocido en Johto que habita en los sueños de la gente y les provoca horribles pesadillas.

—Tú... ¿tú crees? —Leo abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva, algo asustado por ese giro en el que no había caído.

—¡Anda ya, Leo! ¡Un pokémon así no existe! —Dalia se recostó en su asiendo, riendo esta vez a un volúmen normal—. Lo que necesitas es ir al médico y que te recete un somnífero.

—¿Un somnífero? —repitió Leo—. Pero mi problema no es no dormir...

—Eso es verdad. Tu problema es que no descansas cuando duermes. Un médico podrá recetarte algo para que las horas de sueño te sirvan para algo más que combustible de absurdas teorías pokéconspiranoicas —Leo tomó aire para decir algo, pero la chica lo interrumpió—. ¿Has decidido ya qué vas a comer?

   Leo frunció el ceño, confundido por el cambio de tema. Tras unos segundos, asintió.

—Sí, ya sé qué voy a comer.

—Estupendo —Dalia buscó al camarero con la mirada, y cuando lo encontró lo llamó para que les tomara nota de la cena—. En serio, Leo. Ve al médico.

  
  


   Leo tomó varias bocanadas del fresco aire matinal que entraba por la ventana abierta de par en par. Ya estaba vestido con ropas cómodas para afrontar el día de entrenamiento que le esperaba en el Gimnasio, aunque no hacía más de un cuarto de hora que se había despertado.

   Por fin había pasado una buena noche. La primera en varias semanas en que había podido dormir plácidamente y del tirón. Incluso se había despertado completamente repuesto unos minutos antes de que su Voltorb-despertador martilleara sus tímpanos con una odiosa alarma.

   Quizá la conversación con Dalia la noche anterior en el Centro Pokémon había servido para algo más que para ponerle en evidencia y sentirse humillado, se dijo. Quizá al hablar de lo que creía que le pasaba con alguien le había servido para darse cuenta de lo absurdo de sus teorías. Lo que estaba claro es que no necesitaba ir a ver a ningún médico, algo que aborrecía, ni tomar medicinas, algo que le asqueaba.

   Recogió la pokéball donde su Dratini reposaba desde el día anterior, la colgó de su cinturón al pasar por la puerta de su dormitorio y bajó de dos en dos los escalones, de tan energético que se sentía.

   En la cocina se encontró con un auténtico festín de su madre que le dio la bienvenida. Tragó todo lo que pudo (y un poco más), disfrutando de cada bocado como si no hubiera comida en semanas, se despidió de su madre y se fue al Gimnasio.

   Se sorprendió a sí mismo paseando por las calles de Endrino y saludando a todo aquél que se cruzaba en su camino con la certeza de que, por mucho que se tomara con calma la caminata, llegaría a tiempo al Gimnasio para las clases.

   Y por fin llegó al Gimnasio Endrino, donde sus puertas abiertas de par en par le recibían como si acabara de superar el reto del Alto Mando. Jackson lo vio entrar desde el centro del terreno de combate, y lo llamó. Con una rápida carrera, Leo alcanzó a su compañero.

—Llegas justo a tiempo.

—Por supuesto —Leo sonrió. No podía ser de otra manera, ese día sería perfecto—. ¿Y a qué he llegado justo a tiempo?

   Todos los entrenadores de dragones, tanto miembros del gimnasio como los estudiantes del curso que estaba impartiendo Débora, se apelotonaban en el semicírculo que marcaba el corazón de la zona de combate del gimnasio.

—¡Hoy iremos a entrenar al Santuario Dragón!

—¡Qué pasada!

   Alguien llamó la atención de Leo dádole suaves golpeecitos en el hombro. Cuando el chico se volvió, se encontró con Dalia.

—Parece que has pasado buena noche. ¿Esta noche el misterioso pokémon no te ha atacado? —la chica le guiñó un ojo, luciendo una sonrisa socarrona.

—Hoy me siento en plena forma —Leo prefirió pasar por alto la burla de su compañera.

   Las puertas situadas en el extremo opuesto de la entrada del gimnasio se abrieron y Débora las cruzó con paso decidido. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba su cara y prácticamente irradiaba felicidad. Leo no pudo evitar pensar que hoy él no era el único que parecía tener un buen día. 

—¿Ya has preparado los pokémon que llevamos ayer al Centro para el entrenamiento de hoy? —susurró Dalia al oído de Leo. 

   El joven entrenador se quedó clavado en el sitio. Se le había olvidado por completo devolver las pokéballs que el día anterior llevó al y trajo del Centro Pokémon a sus estantes. Por la noche se sentía con tan poco ánimo que su esfuerzo le costó llegar hasta el gimnasio, entrar en la sala de almacenamiento y dejar los cinturones en la mesa del ordenador; y esta mañana estaba de tan buen humor que no se había parado a pensar en sus obligaciones. El Gimnasio Endrino, como todos los gimnasios, era muy estricto con la disposición, el cuidado y el almacenamiento de sus pokémon, y con razón: un trato indebido de las criaturas podría costarle la membresía del gimnasio en el recorrido de la Liga Regional.

   Por mucho que Leo quisiera ser el primero en adentrarse en el Santuario, sabía que debía devolver las pokéballs a su sitio antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de dónde habían pasado la noche. Mientras la Líder avanzaba hacia el grupo, Leo se apartó del resto de sus compañeros con tanto disimulo como pudo. Dalia supo que el joven se había olvidado por completo de tan vital tarea, así que le criticó con la mirada. Leo, por gestos, le pidió algo de ayuda. Dalia puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió, aceptando. Si Débora preguntaba porqué Leo acababa de irse, ella le cubriría las espaldas.

   Leo llegó a una de las puertas laterales de la amplia sala del gimnasio cuando Débora alcanzó al grupo de estudiantes, y desapareció tras la puerta antes de que la Líder de Gimnasio dijera nada.

  
  


   Una de las ventajas de prácticamente haber crecido en el gimnasio era que Leo sabía qué camino seguir para llegar desde la sala de los combates a la habitación de descanso de los pokémon sin ser visto. El joven cruzó a la carrera pasillo tras pasillo, recorriendo en poco más de un minuto lo que normalmente se tardaría tres. Se detuvo delante de la puerta del almacén, tomó un par de grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar normalizar su pulso y, con mucho cuidado, abrió la puerta de la habitación sólo lo suficiente para observar su interior sin ser visto. 

   Dentro de la habitación no había nadie. El suave zumbido de los ventiladores del ordenador, a través del cuál se gestionaba el traslado de las pokéballs por las estanterías que atestaban la sala, era el único sonido que Leo pudo captar. Los cinturones que llevó ayer al Centro Pokémon estaban donde los había dejado, las pokéball colgando aún de ellos. Leo se permitió una sonrisa; parecía que el día no se había torcido.

   Ahora más confiado, el joven entró y se dirigió hacia los cinturones. Encendió la pantalla del ordenador e introdujo la contraseña para desbloquear la máquina. Después cogió uno de los cinturones, quitó las pokéballs y depositó las seis esferas en una bandeja con seis hendiduras semicirculares, donde un brazo mecánico las iría a buscar para depositarlas en el estante que les estaba asignado. Una vez las pokéball estuvieron en su sitio y el brazo mecánico empezó a desplazarse por sus raíles en dirección a la bandeja, Leo se permitió felicitarse. Tendió la mano para apagar de nuevo el monitor cuando algo en la pantalla llamó su atención. 

   El programa que se había activado mostraba todas las bandejas conectadas al ordenador, y en aquellas hendiduras donde había una pokéball dibujaba una miniatura del pokémon que contenía. Leo se dio cuenta que esas miniaturas no se corespondían con la realidad. El joven no se creía lo que estaba viendo, así que acercó la cara a la pantalla tanto que notaba el calor del monitor en la punta de la nariz, esperando (rezando por) que fuera una jugarreta que le gastaba su vista. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza y volvió a amorrarse al monitor, pero el resultado era el mismo. Alegremente, el programa le indicaba a Leo que todas las pokéball que iba a recolocar en las estanterías del Gimnasio Endrino, el único gimnasio de las regiones de Kanto y Johto especializado en pokémon de tipo Dragón, contenían Magikarps. <em>Magikarps</em>. 

   Obviamente, había un error. Quizá el programa estaba funcionando mal, y mostraba todos los pokémon como Magikarp porque... Bueno, porque los programadores son gente muy rara, se dijo. Ese pensamiento logró calmarlo levemente, lo suficiente como para permitirle agarrar una de las esferas, con mano temblorosa, y abrirla. 

   El habitual destello blanco de un pokémon al salir de su pokéball iluminó la sala, y Leo se descubrió a sí mismo aguantando la respiración. El pokémon terminó de materializarse, su cuerpo dejó de irradiar luz y sus rojas escamas y largos bigotes amarillos fueron lo peor que Leo podría estar viendo en ese momento. Encontrándose fuera de su medio natural, el pokémon carpa rebotaba con fuerza por el suelo de la sala, buscando un tanque de agua o alguna superfície acuática en la que dejarse caer. Leo recogió el pokémon, que fue envuelto por el haz de luz rojo y devuelto al interior de la pokéball.

   El entrenador dejó caer la esfera al suelo y se abalanzó sobre las bandejas, agarró tantas pokéball como pudo y las todas lanzó al aire, liberando los pokémon que contenían. Después de un estallido de luz, cerca de veinte Magikarps rebotaban por toda la sala, repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez como bobalicones y chocando unos con otros. 

—Me cago en...

   Las piernas de Leo temblaban tanto que era un milagro que el chico lograra sostenerse en pie. El espectáculo que se abría ante sus ojos era horrible, lo peor que le podría estar pasando. Mientras luchaba por recuperarse de la impresión, los Magikarp saltironeaban en su contínua e infructuosa búsqueda de agua, ajenos a la creciente desesperación del humano. 

   Joy la había cagado. La había cagado mucho. ¿Cómo si no se explicaba que todos los poderosos pokémon dragón que había llevado el día anterior al Centro Pokémon fueran ahora endebles carpas de ojos saltones? Se habría equivocado al darle las pokéball, y en lugar de entregarles las del Gimnasio le dio las de un pescador sin talento. Apartando a manotazos el par de Magikarps que luchaba por la hegemonía sobre el teclado, Leo marcó el teléfono del Centro Pokémon Endrino en la aplicación de videoteléfono. 

   Tras unos pocos tonos, alguien descolgó el teléfono al otro lado. Una sonriente Joy apareció en la pantalla.

—Buenos días, Centro Pokémon Endrino. ¡Oh! Hola, Leo —la enfermera agitó la mano en forma de saludo, pero al ver a varios Magikarp saltar por detrás de un pálido y furioso Leo, el gesto se quedó a medias y su sonrisa se perdió—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Dónde están los pokémon que llevé ayer al Centro, enfermera Joy?

—Los recogiste con Dalia antes de iros a casa, ayer por la noche —Joy frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Si eso fuera verdad, ¿porqué sólo tengo Magikarps a mi alrededor?

—Mira, no estoy para tonterías—la enfermera lo miraba molesta—. Sabes perfectamente que ésas son vuestras pokéballs y ésos son vuestros pokémon. Y ahora, si me disculpas, tengo mucho trabajo —Y sin esperar a que el chico tuviera tiempo a quejarse, le colgó.

   Leo gritó de frustración y enfado, al borde de un ataque de nervios. Antes de empezar a patear todo lo que le rodeaba logró recomponerse lo suficiente para ver si realmente Joy no le había dado pokéballs que no eran las suyas. Devolvió algunos de los Magikarp a sus esferas y las depositó en las bandejas, y pidió al programa de clasificación que comprobara si las pokéball estaban registradas en el gimnasio. 

   Cuando el resultado se imprimió por pantalla, Leo se quedó con la boca abierta. Las pokéballs estaban ciertamente registradas como pertenecientes al gimnasio. Un sistema útil para identificar pokéballs extraviadas, pero que ahora se había vuelto en su contra. Ese no era, ni de lejos, el resultado que esperaba encontrar. Pero, ¿qué estaba resultando como él, o cualquier otra persona cuerda, esperaría? ¿Dónde estaba ahora esa sensación que había tenido al levantarse de que el día iría bien?

   Uno de los muchos Magikarp que aún estaban fuera de su pokéball saltó sobre la silla, de allí a la mesa y de allí se lanzó contra el chico. El golpe pilló por sorpresa a Leo, que se volvió como un rayo hacia el pokémon, con la mano en alto. 

—¡¿Pero qué haces, im--?!

—¡¡Leo!!

   El chico se quedó petrificado al reconocer la voz de Débora. Lentamente, se giró hacia la entrada. Efectivamente, en el marco de la puerta se erguía la Líder del Gimnasio, aún con la mano en el pomo. El Magikarp que había placado a Leo saltó de nuevo, ajeno al destino del que había sido salvado por la providencia, esta vez en dirección a Débora. La mujer lo cazó en el aire, le dió unas palmaditas en el costado y lo dejó a ras de suelo, donde no tardó en volver a saltironear con sus compañeros. 

—¿Puedes explicarme qué está pasando aquí? —El tono frío en que la Líder habló aterrorizó más al chico que cualquiera de las otras cosas que habían pasado hasta entonces. Débora sólo hablaba así cuando estaba realmente enfadada. Que todos sus cuidadosamente entrenados dragones hubieran sido sustituídos por carpas que únicamente sabían salpicar era, para Leo, un motivo más que justificado para que la Líder estuviera enfadada. Sólo lamentaba encontrarse en medio del asunto.

—Yo... yo... No lo tengo muy claro. He venido a ver si los pokémon que ayer llevé al Centro estaban listos para el entrenamiento de esta mañana, pero algo ha pasado y todos nuestros pokémon ahora son Magikarp y... —Leo esperaba que su pequeña mentira sobre la preparación de los pokémon pasara desapercibida gracias a la absurda situación que estaba viviendo.

—¿A qué te refieres, exactamente, con que nuestros pokémon <em>ahora</em> son Magikarp?

—Pues... —Leo se encogió de hombros—, en resúmen, eso. Ayer llevé los pokémon dragón al Centro...

—Leo —Débora interrumpió al chico, levantando una mano para pedirle que dejara un momento de hablar—. No me refería a eso. Sabes tan bien como el resto de tus compañeros que desde hace una semana el Gimnasio Endrino ha cambiado su especialidad. Estaba hablando de porqué todos los Magikarp están fuera de sus po... ¿Leo? 

   Si de repente el suelo hubiera desaparecido y él hubiera empezado a caer en la oscuridad infinita, Leo no se sentiría más desesperado, desconcertado y perdido. Había aguantado oleada de rareza tras oleada de rareza, pero sus piernas finalmente cedieron y tuvo que dejarse caer pesadamente en la silla que tenía al lado. El chico no percibió cómo Débora se acercaba a él y le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, aunque por la falta súbita de color en su pálido semblante era obvio que no estaba bien. El shock de las palabras de la Líder lo había llevado al borde del desmayo, y si no había perdido el conocimiento era por pura fuerza de voluntad. Con un gran esfuerzo, Leo enfocó la vista en Débora, que ahora estaba a su lado, extendiendo su mano hacia su frente. 

—Qué... ¿Qué quieres decir con que el Gimnasio Endrino ahora es un gimnasio de Magikarp?

—No parece que tengas fiebre —la mujer retiró la mano de la frente del chico—. ¿No lo recuerdas? Si tú eras uno de los más entusiastas ante la idea...

   Como si toda la confusión y el miedo que había sentido hasta ahora fuera gasolina y las últimas palabras de Débora una chispa, Leo estalló consumido por una furia arrolladora, y saltó del asiento. 

—¡¿Entusiasmado ante la idea de tener que entrenar unas criaturas inútiles?!

—¡Leo, modera tu lenguaje!

—¡Éste es un gimnasio famoso por la fuerza de sus miembros, por ser el más difícil de todas las regiones! —la reprimenda de Débora no tuvo el efecto deseado. Más bien al contrario, dio más fuerza a las llamas de ira que azotaban a Leo—. ¡¡Prácticamente el único en especializarse en pokémon dragón!! ¡¿Y ahora tengo que cuidar de un pokémon que a duras penas puede salpicar al rival?! 

—No dijiste eso cuando cambiaste tu Dratini por un Magikarp. 

   El efecto fue el mismo que un puñetazo en el plexo solar. Todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones, y el mundo parecía girar sin parar. 

— Yo... ¡¡yo nunca haría semejante estupidez!!

—¿En serio? —Débora se cruzó de brazos—. Entonces abre la pokéball que llevas al cuello, libera el pokémon que contiene. 

   Leo no creía lo que oía. Dratini había sido su compañero pokémon desde prácticamente siempre. No recordaba haber vivido sin el pequeño dragón azul a su lado, dándole ánimos en los momentos duros y celebrando los momentos dulces. Con manos temblorosas, asió la pequeña esfera rojiblanca que pendía de su cuello, la hinchó y la abrió. El haz de energía cegó al chico y la mujer por un momento, hasta que su forma se definió y el resplandor se desvaneció. 

—¡¡Magikarp!! —dijo el recién liberado pokémon, saltando a los brazos del entrenador. 

—¡No! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

   Leo se incorporó con los ojos desorbitados, luchando por respirar y con el corazón galopándole en el pecho. No podía ver nada en la oscuridad y los latidos, retumbando en sus oídos, era lo único que podía escuchar; lo qu contribuyó a su estado de alarma. No sabía dónde estaba o qué hacía allí. Pasados unos segundos, en los que su agitado corazón tomó un ritmo más tranquilo y sus ojos se acostumbraron a la casi nula iluminación de la estancia, fue situándose lentamente. Y entonces se reprendió a sí mismo. 

   Estaba en su dormitorio, durmiendo en su mullida cama, bajo su acogedora colcha, en su casa. Tan sólo había tenido un mal sueño. 

   Leo negó, extrañamente aliviado, ante lo ridículo de despertarse presa del pánico por un juego de tu propia mente. 

   Llevaba despertándose de madrugada semanas, azotado por fantasmas nocturnos que no recordaba al abrir los ojos. Lo único que podía recordar era miedo. Un miedo que se agarraba a sus entrañas y se las retorcía hasta quitarle la respiración, un pánico irracional que le perseguía más allá de la noche. Le costaba recordar cómo era dormir una noche completa de sueño reparador, y le costaba creer que él fuera víctima de pesadillas recurrentes. Él era valiente, superaba todos los retos que le lanzaban, se enfrentaba a sus miedos en lugar de huir de ellos. 

   Pero, una noche más, había sido incapaz de derrotar esa pesadilla que no podía recordar. Y ahora, no podía sacudirse de encima una inquietud, una sensación de nerviosismo que le acompañaba día y noche. Una parte de él tenía miedo, aunque nunca lo admitiría, ni siquiera ante él mismo. Parecía que una parte de él seguía dormida y siendo perseguida por la pesadilla. 

   Un ruido en una de las esquinas de la habitación atrajo su atención. Leo intuyó, en medio de la penumbra, una forma enroscada. Su Dratini, su fiel compañero, seguía durmiendo plácidamente. El chico se dijo que mejor sería seguir su ejemplo.

   Acostándose de nuevo, cerró los ojos. Cuando empezó a relajarse, un flash cruzó su mente. La imagen no se dejaba alcanzar, desdibujándose cada vez que Leo intentaba concentrarse en ella, pero por el pánico que despertaba su presencia sabía que se trataba de un fragmento de su sueño. El chico se concentró todo lo que pudo, pero la imagen seguía esquivándole. Al cabo de unos minutos lo dejó correr, lo único que conseguiría sería desvelarse. Suspiró, y justo antes de dormirse, en ese instante en que el sueño y la realidad se entremezclan, recordó una silueta. Una silueta roja, con forma de pez.

**Author's Note:**

> Me apetecía torturar a Leo, y aunque inicialmente pretendía situar la historia en un momento en que Leo y Taiki ya se conocían, he decidido darle la vuelta y crear un posible orígen del odio irracional de Leo hacia los Magikarp. (En realidad he adaptado la idea porque empecé a escribir y la cosa salió diferente de lo planeado. ¡Mal escritor, malo! Pero no me quejaré, porque torturo a Leo igual :D)


End file.
